


Wonderland

by wipklaine (bowtieowl)



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Kurt, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 10:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3646614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowtieowl/pseuds/wipklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short badboy!Kurt drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an edit I made that can be found [here](http://wipklaine.tumblr.com/post/115029665208/badboy-kurt-au-why-all-those-alice-in).

“Why all those ‘Alice in Wonderland’ tattoos?” Blaine asks as he starts to kiss Kurt’s back all the way up to his neck. He’s kissing a canvas.

Kurt turns around, unsure if he can let Blaine in on this. He hasn’t talked about his childhood ever since his dad died. “Last book my mom read to me.”

Blaine’s eyes get that sad look and shit, that’s exactly why Kurt didn’t want to do this. He’s about to sit up, leave the bed, maybe even leave this joke of a relationship behind when Blaine starts to smile and points at the tattoo on Kurt’s right arm. “Is that her?”

It’s a sugar skull of a woman with a rose tucked into her open hair. Kurt gets lost in Blaine’s curiosity and once again he feels the need to reveal everything to this man, to lay himself bare. Kurt nods. “Yeah. That’s my mom.”

Blaine starts kissing again, this time Kurt’s collar bones, his jaw line and eventually his mouth. “She was pretty.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

It only makes Blaine chuckle. “You’re pretty.”

This time Kurt does sit up, but only to pin Blaine down again the mattress. “Come again?”

Clearing his throat Blaine tries to look serious. “You’re badass.”

“Better,” Kurt says and now it’s his time to kiss. “And while we’re at it, there are a few bad things I wanna do with your ass.”

“Begin at the beginning,” Blaine replies and Kurt’s heart does this thing that feels like a couple of flips and backflips. It takes a minute before it settles back into his normal rhythm.

He begins at the beginning, goes till he comes to the end. Then he starts over again.

He’s not planning on stopping anytime soon.


End file.
